The present invention relates generally to an improved interlocking shelf bracket, and more particularly to a mating pair of brackets of simple and durable design which may be readily installed in place, and efficiently utilized with conventional fastener devices for securing pieces of lumber and/or shelving together, even with two or more standard thickness dimensions being employed. The improved interlocking shelf bracket of the present invention is designed so as to distribute load stresses which are created and/or established during normal use. The devices of the present invention create a highly effective system employing conventional fasteners to form an array of individual shelving members arranged in a wide variety of preselected dispositions.
In the past, a substantial number of shelf bracket devices have been proposed and developed and which provide a means for attaching two or more structural members (normally standard lumber) together to form a desired shelving arrangement. While these devices have been generally useful and widely accepted, their use was frequently limited to accommodate special fasteners, or was limited to use with lumber of one standard dimension. Furthermore, these devices may have been partially or substantially completely ineffective for distributing stresses throughout other parts of the system when stresses were created by subsequent use and loading. Also, certain prior designs have been complex, cumbersome, and hence did not lend themselves to simple or readily facilitated installation with conventional fasteners. The improved shelf and/or coupling brackets of the present invention are designed to be used with mating brackets and employ conventional fasteners, including screws and nails. Thus the present invention is adapted for use by a wide variety of consumers.